From Death to Oblivion
by giNgaNiNja707
Summary: Natsu and his new wife Lucy are living a normal life. This is until Natsu discovers a dark secret that will throw the world into chaos. Can Natsu bring order to what he unknowingly unleashed? Can him and Lucy deal with unexpected complications in their life? Can Lucy escape her never ending night terrors? Can they survive Death? Sequel to Sexual Tension. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here it is finally, my new story and the sequel to Sexual Tension. It's been a long wait for me to even start working on this. I originally had something completely different in mind for this story, but the plot wasn't going anywhere. I also had plans to make a douginshi but my scanner is broken and I'm not willing to pay for a new one so yeah. I really liked the plot I had for my douginshi and I didn't wanna let it go to waste so I decided to put both plots together, and it actually worked. So here it is, the first chapter to my new story! Sexual Tension was mostly humour but this one is gonna be a lot more dark and there is gonna be a lot more action. I hope everyone likes it!

Btw, Natsu is 22 and Lucy is 21.

* * *

**From Death to Oblivion**

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning in the town of Magnolia. The kind of day where it would be perfect to sit and relax in the sun, or go out on a mission. On the outskirts of the town, there was a house where three odd people lived. Sorry, two odd people and one odd cat. Inside the house in the bedroom, there lay a sleeping Natsu and Lucy and a sleeping Happy at the end of the bed. All three were still sound asleep. That is until Natsu began to snore. Again.

Lucy groaned as she turned over in bed to face Natsu. "Natsu~" Lucy whined in a semiconscious state. "You're snoring really loud again. Shut up." Lucy said as she gave Natsu a small shove. Natsu just groaned in response and continued to snore.

At this point now Happy had woken up, being the light sleeper he is. He sat up and gave a big yawn as he stretched. Then he stood up and walked towards Natsu and Lucy, pillow in hand.

"It's time to wake up you two." Happy said as he began to hit both mages with his pillow. "Ugh, five more minutes." Natsu groaned. "Go away you stupid cat." Lucy said. "Nuh-uh. We have a mission to go on today. Let's go!" Happy said as he began to jump on Natsu's chest. "Alright alright. Jeez." Natsu said as he began to sit up. After Natsu was sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Lucy also sat up and stretched.

"Ah, good morning, wife." Natsu said. "Good morning, husband." Lucy replied before leaning over to kiss Natsu. It had been about a month since Natsu and Lucy had gotten married. Not much has changed, besides the fact that Natsu began to address Lucy as "wife", which made her begin to address Natsu as "husband". It started out as a joke when they first got married but it seemed to stick. And the fact that Lucy was crazy happy with her life. She had a loving husband, a nice home, and good friends. She didn't need anything else in life.

"So what's this mission again?" Natsu asked his partners as he got up out of bed. "We just have to catch some bandits. Nothing difficult." Lucy replied as she also got up. "Boring." Natsu said as he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. "At least you get to beat some people up." Lucy said as she followed. "Good point." Natsu replied. "And who knows, maybe something interesting will happen." Lucy added.

Not much later after everyone was ready, they began to make their way to the guild. "Got our bed rolls?" Lucy asked. "Check." Natsu replied. "Medical kit?" "Check." "Snacks?" "Double check." "Fish?" Happy added. "Check.". "Alright, lets go." Lucy said before exiting the house and locking the door behind her.

After a short walk, the three arrived at the guild. Natsu pushed open the doors and waved good morning to those who greeted him. Sat around a table was Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla, reviewing today's mission. Natsu, Lucy and Happy all walked over and greeted everyone.

"Ah good, everyone is here now." Erza, the scarlet haired re-quip mage said. "Took you long enough, flame-brain." Gray, the ice maker mage teased. "Wanna go, ice-pervert!?" Natsu shouted back in reply as he ignited his fists in flames. "No fighting, boys." Lucy said to the two mages. "Sorry sweetie." Natsu replied as he lowered his fists. Gray just snickered at Natsu's immediate surrender.

"Alright, so today's mission is simple. West of Magnolia there is a village that is being tormented by a large gang of bandits. Our mission, is to simply bring them to justice." Erza said. "Any questions?". "No ma'am." everyone else replied. "Great. The train leaves in an hour. Let's go." Erza said as she grabbed her giant luggage cart, and began to walk towards the exit.

As everyone was walking, Wendy began to walk next to Natsu and Lucy. "Hey guys, do you have any plans for your honeymoon?" Wendy asked the couple. "Yes actually. We were thinking about going to a resort for a few days." Lucy replied. "But we don't have to money right now, so after a couple more missions we're gonna start planning." Lucy added. "That's so great. I'm so happy you two are married now! You two go so well together." Wendy said. "Thanks Wendy. And we really do." Lucy said as she grabbed her husband's hand and looked up at him. "Mhm. Say Wendy, you and Romeo get along really good, you two would look like you go together too." Natsu said. Wendy didn't reply. She just looked away and blushed. This made the couple laugh.

Soon enough, everyone was on the train and headed for their destination. Natsu and Lucy were sitting with Erza, and Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla were sitting together. "Honestly Natsu, you're a grown man, and you're married now. When are you gonna get over your motion sickness?" Erza asked Natsu who was laying his head on Lucy's lap. "I... ugh... can't control... it..." Natsu groaned. Soon after there was a slight bump, which caused Natsu to gag. "Natsu if you throw up on me again, I'm not gonna be pleased." Natsu said as she ran her fingers through Natu's hair. "Sorry..." he replied.

"So, is there anything special about these bandits, Erza?" Lucy asked. "Not that I know off. They've just been stealing and threatening the village. They might have a mage or two but it's nothing we can't handle." Erza replied. "That is if fire-breath will be okay by the time we find them." Gray said as he leaned over his seat to talk to the others. "He's usually fine by the time he get's off the train." Carla said. "Carla, want a fish?" Happy said. "Not now." Carla replied in a slightly annoyed tone. "Natsu, do you think when we get back you can help me with dragon slayer training?" Wendy asked the green-faced Natsu. "Urk... sure... if I don't die..." Natsu replied.

After about three more hours, and another 2 hour train ride, the team finally made it to their destination. It was a small peaceful village. The sun was going down so the torches that lit up the village made it look even more peaceful and nice. "Finally! Solid ground!" Natsu said as the group walked towards the nearest inn. "Sorry that I can't help with your motion sickness anymore." Wendy sadly said to Natsu. "Don't worry about it." Natsu said as he patted Wendy on the head. "This is the inn we'll be staying in tonight. This is also where we got the request for our mission. Let's go inside." Erza said before leading the group into the inn.

It was a small but cozy inn. It had a small lobby with some chairs and a table, and a fireplace that made the inn feel very comforting. At the front desk there was a young man with short brown hair wearing a white shirt and a green vest.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the man said. "Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet. We're the mages from Fairy Tail you hired to deal with the bandits terrorizing your town." Erza told the man. "Oh you're all finally here! That's fantastic! I'm Todd. Just hold on one second." Todd said before coming out from behind the front desk and going into a room across from it. Shortly after, Todd returned with and elderly man.

"Hello. My grandson tells me you're the mages that are here to help us." the man said. "Yes, that's us." Erza said. "Great. My name is Rusty." the man replied with a smile. "Hello Rusty. I'm Erza. And this is Gray, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy." Erza said as she introduced everyone. "It's nice to meet you all. I assume you all know why you're here." Rusty said. "To lay the hurt down on some bandits." Natsu said as he slammed his fists together. "Yes, that would be it." Todd said which a chuckle. "Yes. For over two weeks now, a group of men have been coming into town and stealing from us. They've also be threatening us, saying that if we don't pay them, they'll start hurting us and taking our village's girls." Rusty told the group. "That's awful." Lucy said.

"Everyone in the village is slowing running out of jewels to give the bandits. None of us are making enough jewels fast enough to be able to keep paying them off. So we had to resort to asking for a mage guild for help." Todd told everyone. "Well, you picked the right guild." Gray said. "I'm glad." Rusty replied. "Now it's getting rather late. Why don't you all get some rest, and start your search tomorrow." Rusty said. "That'd be great." Erza said. "Wonderful. I have rooms prepared for all of you. So will that be five separate rooms?" Rusty asked. "Four is fine." Lucy said. Rusty looked over at Lucy and noticed the wedding ring on her finger, along with Natsu's wedding ring on his finger. "Ah, so we have a married couple do we? That's lovely. Nothing makes me happier than seeing young love." Rusty said with a smile. Lucy just smiled back. "Right this way to your rooms." Rusty said as he began to lead everyone to their rooms.

"Rusty seems really kind." Lucy said to her husband. "He does." Natsu replied. "I'm sure everyone in this town is just as nice as he is." Lucy added. Natsu just nodded in responce. The couple went into their room and got settled in. Lucy was sitting up in bed, waiting for her husband to get changed into his sleeping attire. Once he was changed, Natsu crawled into bed, and laid down next to Lucy who then also laid down. "This town is so peaceful." Lucy said. "It is." Natsu said. Suddenly Natsu rolled on top of his wife, and looked at her very suggestively. "This place is so cozy, we should take advantage of it." Natsu said. "Natsu, you know how I feel about having sex while we're on a mission." Lucy said as she rolled her eyes. "C'mon." Natsu said as he began to kiss the nape of Lucy's neck. Lucy then pushed Natsu off of her. "Goodnight Natsu." Lucy laughed. "Fine. Goodnight Lucy." Natsu pouted. Lucy leaned over and kissed Natsu on the cheek. "Love you." she said before laying her head on his chest. "Love you too."

It had been about four hours since everyone got settled in. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their rooms. Natsu and Lucy were in their room, Lucy asleep against Natsu's chest, when Natsu's ears suddenly picked up on noises coming from outside. Natsu's eyes shot open. He turned his head towards the window and listened. He could hear footsteps and voices. Then he heard a crash. Natsu slowly moved Lucy off of him so he wouldn't wake her. He walked towards the window. He turned around at the sound of Lucy getting up. "Hnn... Natsu... what is it? Why are you up?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her eyes. Natsu signalled with his head that something was going on outside. Lucy got up and walked to the window with Natsu. They both looked outside and saw men trashing some merchant stands. And other men stuffing goods into their bags. "The bandits." Lucy said. Natsu still just stared at them. Suddenly they both heard a girls scream. They looked at where it came from and they saw a man dragging a girl out of her house by her hair. "Bastards..." Natsu cursed.

"We've gotta go stop them." Natsu said as he began to throw on his clothes. "Get dressed and head outside. I'll get everyone else up." Natsu said before he was about the exit the room. "Right." Lucy said as she began to put on her clothes. Natsu ran out of his room and knocked on everyone's doors very loudly. "Get up everyone!" Natsu shouted before he ran downstairs to exit the building. Gray, Erza and Wendy all opened their doors wondering what was going on. "What is it?" Erza asked. "The bandits are outside!" Lucy said as she ran downstairs. "Damn. Let's go everyone!" Erza shouted before she re-quiped into her armor. "Shit." Gray cursed as she grabbed a pair of pants and ran downstairs. "Carla, Happy, let's go!" Wendy shouted at the exceeds. "Aye!" Happy replied.

Natsu was now outside, facing the bandits. "Let her go!" Natsu shouted at the bandit holding the girl. "What do we got here? A hero?" the bandit said. "A dragon slayer." Natsu said as he raised one fist and ignited it in flames. "Oh! A mage! And from the looks of his guild mark, he's a fairy!." The bandit said. "Ya hear that boys, we've got a fairy!" the bandit said. All of the other bandits around began to laugh and shout things at Natsu. "No, you've got two." Lucy said as she came out and stood in a battle stance next to Natsu. "Ooooh. A pretty fairy. I can't wait to rip your wings out along with your clothes, little fairy." The bandit said as he licked his lips. Natsu growled at the bandit. "You're toast!" Natsu shouted as he began to run and the bandit.

"Ah ah ah! Not one step closer fairy, or I'll blow her brains all over the place." the bandit said as he pulled the captive girl up and held a revolver to her head. Natsu stopped in his tracks. "Good fairy." the bandit said. Soon enough, Natsu and Lucy were joined by the rest of their group. "Release that girl at once!" Erza demanded. "Oh, we got lotsa fairys. Boy's prepare yourselves, cause this is gonna be one eventful night!" the bandit shouted before taking a black object out of his pocket. The bandit raised his arm up and then threw the object at the ground, creating a big thick cloud of smoke. "Smoke bomb!" Lucy shouted. "Hahaha! Catch us if you can fairys!" the group could hear the bandit laugh before his voice was out of earshot.

"Wendy!" Erza shouted. "Right!" Wendy said before she used her wind magic to clear the smoke away. "They're all gone!" Gray stated. "There must of been two dozen of them." Lucy said. "Then it's an even fight." Natsu said. He could see that the girl that bandit had was on the ground. Natsu ran over to her to help. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked. "Yes... thank you so much." the girl said. "No worries." Natsu said with a smile. "C'mon everyone! After them!" Erza shouted before she began to run into the woods after the bandits. The group followed. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long, it's a big chapter so it took me a few days to write. And I kept getting distracted by fun things with my friends. But here it is. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was late at night. Natsu and his team were running through the woods, searching for the bandits they were hired to capture for harassing the small village they were staying in. Lucy was behind her husband, running after the bandits. The dark of the night wasn't making running through the trees and bushes any easier. Lucy could barely see where she was going. Suddenly when she wasn't careful with her footing, she fell after tripping on the exposed root of a tree. "Ow, shit." Lucy cursed as she hit the ground. "Luce? You okay?" Natsu stopped and asked his wife. "Yeah I'm fine. Just keep going." Lucy said as she waved her husband off so he could continue the chase. Natsu nodded, and continued to run, leaving Lucy to get herself up.

During the chase into the woods, their group was separated because of how dark it was. "This is great. There are five of us and a bunch of them. And we're all separated." Lucy thought out loud. "Are you now?" Lucy heard a voice say. She quickly turned around to see the bandit they confronted earlier, along with 5 other bandits. "You're all alone, fairy." the bandit said. "You sure about that?" Lucy said as she reached to her belt for her keys. She grasped at where her keys were, but to her surprise, her keys were gone. "What? Where are..." Lucy asked herself. "Lookin' for these?" the bandit said as he held up Lucy's keys. Lucy glared at the bandit. "Looks like you don't got no spirits to help ya now do ya?" the bandit said as he walked towards Lucy with a knife in hand. Lucy didn't say anything. "Ya see, the shitty thing about celestial spirit magic, is that the user who's controlling the spirits, relies solely on their spirits. So when the time comes that they can't use their spirits, they're helpless. Isn't that right, fairy?" The bandit said, and with each word he got closer to Lucy. He was now standing right in front of her, holding his knife to her neck. "Any last words?" the bandit asked. "Just one question actually. You ready to give up?" Lucy asked. "Give up? HA! You're joking. There are six of us, and one of-" but before the bandit could finish, Lucy grabbed his wrist and uppercutted the bandit right in his jaw, knocking out the bandit and sending him onto the ground.

The other bandits just looked down at their fallen comrade in awe, and then to Lucy who had taken a battle stance. "He's right. Most celestial spirit mages rely too much on their spirits. But luckily for me, I have a husband who taught me how to fight." Lucy said with a smile. Over the years that Natsu and Lucy have been together, Lucy picked up on some martial arts with the help of Natsu. Lucy was no longer the damsel in distress; she was a force to be reckoned with.

The bandits look of surprise quickly turned into anger. "I'll kill you!" one of the bandits shouted before charging at Lucy. He ran at her with one fist raised, ready to deliver a punch to her face. The bandit swung his fist at Lucy, but she quickly stepped to the side, dodging his attack. Then Lucy brought up her leg, and delivered a powerful side-kick to the bandit's ribs, sending him to the ground. "D-don't just stand there! Get her!" one of the remaining bandits shouted.

The rest of the bandits then charged Lucy, but she was ready for them. The first bandit to get to her threw a jab at her stomach, which she blocked. Lucy quickly grabbed the bandits arm, and swung him into another bandit, knocking them both down. The next bandit was wielding a knife, which he used to slash at Lucy. Lucy dodged each slash by stepping backwards until her back hit a tree. Just as the bandit slashed again, Lucy ducked under the bandit's arm. The bandit looked down to seeing Lucy looking up at him smiling. Then she threw a punch right into the bandit's crotch. The bandit fell to the ground in pain. "C-cheap...s-shot..." the bandit said.

The last bandit ran at Lucy. He let out a battle cry. But it was silenced by Lucy's foot which she used to deliver a round-kick to his face, knocking the bandit out cold. Lucy walked over to the only still conscious bandit who was on the ground looking up at Lucy. The blonde stomped her foot down on the bandit's hand making the bandit shout in pain. Then Lucy bent down to the bandits level. "Any last words?" Lucy asked. "W-we'll leave the town alone! I promise!" the bandit said. "Good." Lucy said, removing her foot from on top of the bandit's hand. The bandit let out a sigh of relief, but before he knew it, Lucy brought her leg back, and kicked the bandit in the head, knocking him out along with the rest of them. Lucy walked over to the first bandit, and took her keys out from his unconscious grip. "That will teach you to take my keys." Lucy said as she walked off into the woods.

Elsewhere, Natsu was chasing a rather speedy bandit. "Slow down so I can beat your face in!" Natsu angerly shouted at the bandit. "Not gonna happen, fairy!" the bandit shouted back. The bandit continued to run and Natsu continued to chase him. _"What's this guys deal? Is he trying to tire me out or something?" _Natsu thought. Suddenly, a clearing came into view. _"I've got him now." _Natsu thought, knowing the clearing would give him some room to let loose a fire dragons roar.

Just as Natsu and his target entered the clearing, the bandit jumped high into the sky. "Up here, fairy!" the bandit shouted. "Huh?" Natsu said, confused as to what the bandit was doing. Then it hit him. His teammates hit him that is. Natsu, along with Gray, Erza and Wendy were all running into the same clearing chasing bandits of their own, when all their targets jumped into the air, distracting the Fairy Tail mages and causing all of them to run head first into each other.

All the Fairy Tail mages fell to the ground, clutching their heads. "Ow! Geez, watch where you're going ice queen!" Natsu shouted at Gray as he rubbed his head. "You watch where you're going dragon breath!" Gray shouted back. "Ow... boys, now it not the time for this." Erza said as she stood up. "Wendy, you alright?" Erza asked. "Ouch... yeah." Wendy said as she stood up. "That was a dirty trick." Gray said to the Bandits who were all perched up in trees. "Haha what do you expect! We're bandits!" one of the bandits said. "We'll I think everyone should just play fair!" Natsu said as he jumped at the bandit.

The bandit was too busy laughing to see Natsu coming, and before he knew it, he received a fist of flame to his face. The bandit let out a shriek of pain and was sent flying out further into the forest. The other bandits looked at each other and nervously gulped. "Who else likes to play dirty?" Natsu asked.

"Me." A voice said. Natsu jumped down from the tree and repositioned next to his teammates. Then a big muscular figure walked out from the shadows. "I presume you're the one who's in charge?" Erza asked. "Yep, that'd be me." the big man said with a deep, scottish accent. "Now, mind telling me what a couple fairies such as yourselves are doing beating up my men, intruding on my forest, and ruining our business with the town.". "Business? You're harassing and stealing from those people." Wendy said. "Harassing? Stealing? No no no, girly. You've got it all wrong. We're merely... borrowing... some things. Just to get our feet off the ground, ya know? They help us, and later on once we have more money and richer clients, we'll pay them back. Maybe." The head bandit said. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to put and end to your 'business' and put you behind bars." Erza said. "Aye. I was afraid you were gonna say that." the man replied.

Suddenly, Happy and Carla flew down to the group. "Natsu!" Happy called out. "Happy!" Natsu called back. "Bad news, there's about thirty or so bandits surrounding us." Carla told the group. "Then it's an even fight." Natsu said. "ATTACK!" the man shouted.

All of the surrounding bandits began to pour into the clearing and charged for the group. Everyone got in a battle stance. "Guys, it's important that we stay in this clearing." Erza said as the bandits got closer. "Why?" Gray asked. "We need to keep the battle ground as small as possible so we don't damage the forest. Natsu, that means you." Erza said. As the bandits got even closer. "Yeah yeah. I'll be careful." Natsu sighed. The bandits were now only steps away, and getting closer. **"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"** Natsu shouted as he breathed a huge wave of fire towards a group of bandits in front of him. Erza just looked at Natsu. "Sorry. I forgot. Charge!" Natsu said before running at some other bandits. The others followed as they also charged at the bandits.

One by one the bandits attacked each of the Fairy Tail mages, and one by one they were defeated without any of the group breaking a sweat. While Natsu was fighting he made his way over to where Happy was watching the fight. "Happy, did you see Lucy anywhere?" Natsu asked while he was still engaged in combat. "No!" Happy replied. "Find her! Make sure nothing happened." Natsu asked. "Aye sir!" Happy said as he flew up into the sky in search of the blonde mage.

"Damn it! What is this? They're taking down my men one by one!" the head bandit said. He watched as each of the mages effortlessly fought his bandit troops. "Well you know what they say. If you want something done, do it yourself." The man said as he removed his coat and walked into the battle field.

The man swung an arm towards Gray, and as he did, leaves came off the trees and flew towards Gray like razor sharp knives. "Gah! He's a mage?" Gray said as he barely dodged the razor like leaves. "Aye. My razor leaf magic is ideal in a forest such as this. Now all of you shut yer traps and die already!" the man said as he swung his arm towards Natsu, sending razor leaves his way. Natsu noticed this, and shot a fire dragons roar at the incoming leaves, but it had no effect. "Since when don't leaves burn?" Natsu shouted as he dodged the attack. "My magic makes my leaves fire proof, fairy." the man said with an evil grin. Again he waved his arm but this time at Erza. Erza, having such amazing sword skills and speed, was able to block every single leaf with swings from her sword. "Wendy, now!" Erza shouted at the sky dragon slayer. "Right." Wendy replied. Using her wind magic, she picked up all of the razor leaves as they fell, and sent them back at their user. "What!?" the bandit head said in surprise. Not having enough time to evade, he simply raised his arms to cover his face and head. "You're wide open!" Natsu said as he charged the man. The man noticed Natsu coming at him and quickly jumped to the side. "You wanna fight me, fairy? Then come on, let's fight." the head bandit said as he raised his fists. "Ah, so now you wanna play fair do ya?" Natsu said with a smile.

As the others continued to fend of the remaining bandits, Natsu and the head bandit began to fight. Natsu swung his flaming fists at the big man, which he dodged, and then followed up with a flaming kick, which the man blocked. "My my, you're a strong fairy." the man said. "Damn right." Natsu replied. "Too bad I have to kill you." the man said as he punched Natsu in the face. "Crap. You're pretty strong yourself too." Natsu said as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Thank ya kindly." the man said as he continued to throw punches. They two kept exchanging blow for blow until the man waved his arm and called razor leaves to fly around Natsu, trapping him in a cyclone of razor leaves. Natsu just stood in the centre, waiting for a break, but suddenly the bandit leader burst in through the leaves, delivering a powerful punch into Natsu's stomach. Natsu was shot out of the cyclone of leaves and sent into the base of a small cliff. Upon Natsu's impact, the rocks of the small cliff began to crumble and break, until it caved in, and Natsu fell into a hole. "Shiiiiiit!" Natsu shouted as he fell into the hole.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted. "Ahhahaha! One down, three to go!" the bandit leader laughed. "Make it four." a voice said from behind the bandit leader. He turned around to see a blonde girl holding a whip, and a man with orange hair wearing a suit and sunglasses. "Lucy!" Erza called out. "And Loke too." Gray added. "Well, five if you count me." Loke said. "Six if you count me!" Happy added as he flew down next to Lucy. "Loke, take this guy down." Lucy commanded her spirit. "As you wish." Loke said with a smile. Loke then ran towards the bandit leader." "Wh-what?" the bandit leader said in confusion, not knowing what to do. **"Reglus Impact!"** Loke shouted as he punched the man, creating several explosions of white light on impact. "AAAAUUUGH!" the man shouted as he was sent flying into a tree. He hit the tree face first, and then slid down onto the ground unconscious.

"Th-they beat the boss!" one of the remaining bandits said. "Get outta here! They're monsters!" another bandit said as he began to run away. Once he left, the remaining bandits followed, running back into the forest screaming in fear after seeing their boss go down in defeat. "We did it!" Happy shouted. The group cheered at their victory. "Great work Lucy and Loke." Erza said as she walked over to the two. "Thanks. Me and my princess are an unstoppable force of love!" Loke said as he knelt down on one knee and grabbed on of Lucy's hands. "For the last time Loke, I'm married now." Lucy sighed. "That doesn't make our love any less strong!" Loke said. "Goodbye Loke. Thanks." Lucy said as she sent her spirit back into the spirit world.

Lucy then looked around for her pink haired husband, but he was no where to be see. "Hey, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked the group. "Oh yeah. Flame brain was knocked down there somewhere." Gray said as he pointed to the hole in the cliff base. "What? Is he okay? Natsu!" Lucy said as she began to walk towards the hole.

Inside of the hole, Natsu emerged from a pile of rock. He shook the dust of hair and looked around. "Where are you, you big bastard!?" Natsu shouted. He then realized that he wasn't in the clearing anymore. He looked up and saw the hole he fell in several feet up. He looked the hole he was in more and began to realize that he wasn't just in some hole in the ground, it was and underground cave. Natsu lit one of his hands on fire so that he could see in the darkness. Once he did, he noticed a tunnel leading down a dark path. Curiosity got the best of Natsu, so he began to head down the tunnel. As he went deeper into the tunnel, he began to realize that this wasn't a natural formation, someone made this tunnel.

After walking a few more steps, he noticed light coming from the end of the tunnel. "A light source? Down here?" Natsu thought out loud. He approached the mysterious light source, which led Natsu into a small room. There were torches hung on the walls which lit up the room. And in the middle of the room, there was a sword stuck in a pedestal. "A sword?" Natsu said as he examined the sword. He reached out his hand and grabbed the hilt of the sword. He pulled but the sword didn't budge. He reached out with his other hand and grabbed the sword and put his leg against the pedestal so he could attempt to try and pull out the sword again. Just as Natsu was about to pull, he noticed writing on the walls. He let go of the sword and walked over to further examine the writing that was etched into the stone wall. It was in a language that was unknown to Natsu.

"Natsu!" a voice said that sounded like it came from the tunnel. Natsu turned around to face the tunnel. Natsu could hear multiple foot steps coming from down the tunnel. Suddenly a figure finally came into view. "Natsu!" Lucy said as she entered the room and spotted her husband. Lucy walked to Natsu and threw her arms around him. "I was worried about you. Are you hurt?" Lucy asked. "No I'm fine." Natsu said as lowered his arms from his wife.

Erza and the rest of the team then came into the room to join the other two. "Natsu, are you okay?" Erza asked. "Fine." Natsu replied. "What is all this?" Wendy asked as she looked around the room. "I don't know. But there's a big sword in the middle of the room." Gray said as he approached the sword. "Yeah. There's some writing here on the walls too." Erza said as she examined the writing. "Can anyone read it?" Erza turned around and asked. Everyone shook their heads. "From the looks of it, this place it probably hundreds of years old." Carla said. Gray then gripped the sword with both hands, and began to pull. "It... won't...budge." Gray said as he strained to pull the sword out of it's pedestal. "Let me." Erza said as she approached it. "Are... you guys sure we should be trying to pull that thing out?" Lucy asked her comrades, but no one heard her speak. Erza then gripped the sword and began to pull, but it was no use. "Damn. It's really stuck in there." Erza said as she let go of the sword. "Let me show you guys how it's done." Natsu said as he approached the sword once more.

Before he could grab it, Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. Natsu turned his head to face her. "Natsu... are you sure you should take that?" Lucy asked. "Relax Luce. This place is probably hundreds of years old, no one has been here in forever. Not like anyone owns it." Natsu said with one of his famous grins. Lucy wasn't sure why she wasn't okay with Natsu trying to pull the sword out. Like he said, it's not like anyone owns it, but why did the sword itself seem so... unsettling?

Natsu grabbed the hilt with both hands and began to pull. He pulled and pulled but it didn't move an inch. "C'mon guys, let's just go." Happy said as he perched himself on Lucy's shoulder. But just as Happy spoke, the sword began to slide out of it's pedestal. Slowly but surely, the sword slid out, the sound of steel scrapping slowly against stone was the only sound to fill the room, until the sword finally came out of it's resting place, and into Natsu's hands. "Coooool." Natsu said as he examined the sword. It was old and dusty. The hilt was probably one a golden color but after being left untouched for so long turned into a dirty brown. The blade was worn and scratched silver. It was a very old, and unimpressive looking sword. "Haha, see? Just took some dragon slayer power." Natsu gloated. "Well I loosened it up for you." Gray said as he crossed his arms, obviously not happy that Natsu was able to pull the sword out.

Erza walked over to Natsu and took the sword. "Interesting, but it looks like there's nothing special about it. Well I guess I'll hold onto it until we get back." Erza said as she stored the sword away using her magic. "Hey! No fair! I found it!" Natsu said. Erza just turned her head and glared at Natsu. "Or you can carry it for me. That's cool too." Natsu said as he backed away from Erza and hid behind his wife. "Alright. We'll I guess we're all done here. Let's go back and tell Rusty the good news." Erza said. "Hey, does that mean we beat the bandits?" said as everyone began to walk out of the small room. "We? Last time I checked, you were too busy getting throwing into a cave to do anything." Gray said to Natsu. "What was that, snow-perv?!"

Later that night, Natsu and the others returned to the inn and informed Rusty that the bandits wouldn't be any trouble anymore. After his thanks, the group went back to bed continue their sleep that was interrupted.

Natsu flopped down onto the bed in his room and let out a big sigh. "That was an exciting night." Natsu said. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting to find the bandits so quickly. I thought we were gonna spend all day tomorrow looking for them. Guess this means we get to go home early." Lucy said as she took off her clothes. "Yeah. And that underground room with that cool sword is something too." Natsu said. Upond Natsu's mentioning of the meyterious sword, Lucy became noticeably uneasy. "Something wrong?" Natsu asked as Lucy got into bed. "No. It's just... that sword is weird to me. Why would there be a sword underground in a room with mysterious writing on the walls? It's just creepy to me." Lucy said. "Relax Luce. It was just probably left there from a long time ago. Erza even said, there's nothing special about it." Natsu told his wife. "And the writing?". "Well we'll never know what that says, but it's not concerning. It's just old stuff that was left there a long time ago.". "Yeah... I suppose your right. I'm just being weird/" Lucy said. "Yeah you are. But you gotta admit, it was pretty cool when I pulled the sword out, huh?" Natsu said. Suddenly Lucy flipped herself on top of Natsu, trapping him in between her legs. "Yeah... but I'm more interested in you putting another sword in somewhere else. If you know what I mean." Lucy said with a seductive smile on her face. "What ever happened to you not wanting to have sex while we're on missions." Natsu said with a smile. "What's the matter? Not a skilled enough swordsman, husband?" Lucy teased. "You should already know just how skilled I am, wife.". "Oooo, naughty little dragon slayer."

Elsewhere in a waste land miles and miles away from the town Natsu and the group were at, there was an old desolate, crumbling castle with no life around for miles. In the castle, there was a courtyard that was once probably filled with lush green grass and life, but was now part of the waste land that surrounded the castle. In the castle courtyard, the ground then began to shake from underneath until suddenly the ground began to crack and crumble. Soon enough, the hand of a skeleton emerged from the dirt. And with that hand another came up, and began pulling out the body the hands were apart of. Soon enough, a tall cloaked figure began to rise up from the ground. Once fully emerged from the ground, the figure stood up tall, and took in a deep breath. "Death... lives."


End file.
